


Into Darkness

by accordingtomel



Series: Mating Games (2014) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomel/pseuds/accordingtomel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Argent learns that he’s part of a hunter family at the age of twelve, starts training at fifteen, and learns about the Hale family at age seventeen.</p>
<p>However, it isn’t until his first day of senior year that he meets Peter Hale, all charm and confidence, strutting around like he owns the place.</p>
<p>Chris hates him instantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for Week #4 of the Mating Games: Teen Wolf Pornathon on LJ.
> 
> The theme was: Light vs Dark

Chris Argent learns that he’s part of a hunter family at the age of twelve, starts training at fifteen, and learns about the Hale family at age seventeen.

However, it isn’t until his first day of senior year that he meets Peter Hale, all charm and confidence, strutting around like he owns the place.

Chris hates him instantly.

~*~

Peter slides into the seat beside Chris during Chemistry.

“I’m sure I would’ve remembered a face like yours. You must be new,” he drawls.

Chris scowls. “This seat’s already taken.”

“Oh?” Peter says, grin widening like the Cheshire cat. “I don’t see anyone else here.”

“They’re running late.”

“Mmm, I’ll bet. Guess I’ll be on my way then.”

Peter grabs his books and moves to a spot somewhere behind Chris, but he still feels Peter’s gaze all throughout class.

~*~

“Fancy meeting you here.”

Chris tries not to groan. “It’s the school cafeteria.”

Peter sits down across from him. “You’re never here. Avoiding someone?”

“Something like that...”

Peter smirks, starts eating his lunch like they’re friends.

~*~

“Your form’s all wrong.”

Chris turns around, basketball in hand, wiping the sweat from his brow. Peter. Of course.

“Oh? You’re the expert?”

Peter grins, steps onto the basketball court. “Obviously. I’m not team captain _just_ for my good looks.”

Chris glares, ignores the way his traitorous heart skips a beat, and sets about teaching him a lesson.

~*~

This is dangerous.

He’s from a hunter family, Peter’s a werewolf. They exist on opposing sides of the same war. Nothing’s even happened, but it’s all Chris can think about sometimes. Peter wants him too, that much is obvious.

Which is why Chris only feels mildly guilty as he wraps a hand around himself at night, jerking off to the idea of Peter Hale sucking his dick, fucking him until he screams. In the dark, he doesn’t have to live up to the expectations of his family. In the dark he can have the things he dare not think about in the light of day.

~*~

“You need to leave me alone.”

He’s got Peter cornered at his locker at the end of the day.

“Do I?”

Chris tries not to growl at the insouciant expression on Peter’s face. “Yes.”

“Funny, I could say the same about you.” Peter smiles, showing his teeth. “You wanna know what I think?”

“No.”

Peter ignores him, stepping closer. “I think. That you want the opposite. I think--” he reaches out, places a hand across Chris’ now racing heart. “--that you want exactly what I do. But you’re scared.” Peter allows his nails to elongate, trails them deliberately down Chris’ chest.

Chris’ whole body shudders, and he closes his eyes against the sudden wave of arousal.

“I’m only the big bad wolf if you want me to be,” Peter says, pulling away.

~*~

It’s a stupid move. Chris knows that well before he even does it, which probably speaks to how gone he is on Peter. He just wants to talk. It’s been a week since the locker incident, and Chris is slowly losing his mind over it.

Peter has a basketball game that night, so Chris goes, knowing full well that his presence won’t go unnoticed. Despite that, Peter doesn’t come out of the locker room after the game. Chris waits, watching as each player leaves, with no sign of him.

Finally, he just enters. In the distance he hears a shower running and follows the sound straight to Peter. Who happens to be standing under the showerhead, hand shamelessly wrapped around his dick, clearly waiting.

Chris knows he’s staring, but he can’t help it.

“I--I came to talk.”

Peter smirks, blatantly strokes his dick. “I can think of better uses for your mouth right now.”

Chris groans, knows he’s half-hard already. “Fuck.”

“Later, darling. Don’t think either of us would last that long right now.”

And then Peter is on him, pulling at his clothes and kissing him like he’s _desperate_ for it. Chris reaches for Peter, hands scrambling to touch every inch of him like he’s been dreaming of for months. Somehow his clothes end up on the floor and Chris finds himself pressed up against the shower wall, legs wrapped around Peter’s waist as Peter strokes them both. Chris shamelessly fucks into Peter’s hand, moaning into his mouth. It doesn’t take much before Chris comes with a groan, Peter tumbling over the edge almost immediately after.

There will be consequences for this later, Chris knows, but for now it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this is one of my favourite things I've ever written! Not only for MG, but in general. Writing a young, cocky Peter, in particular, was incredibly fun! I may or may not expand it into a much longer fic later, but we'll see.


End file.
